Love Conquers All
by x-WiccanGoddess-x
Summary: Sesshoumaru is a hitman for the Mafia. The only way for him to be free at last his to kill his only friend and mentor. What happens when Inuyasha befriends someone he isn't supposed to? What happens when Sesshoumaru's past comes back to haunt him?
1. The Assassin

Hey guys... I am going to make this more then just a one shot, or I am going to try to do it. It got stuck in my head, so hope you like it... let me know, please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Period.

Everyone's Age in this story... or in appearance... Like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and InuTaisho ( for the sake of the story that will be his name.)are actually older then that but they look they age below.

**Naraku: _46_  
Kagome: _17_  
Sesshoumaru:_ 23  
_Inuyasha: _19  
_InuTaisho: _48_  
Sango: _18_  
Miroku: _19_  
Rin: _7_**

* * *

**Love Conquers All**

**Chapter One: _The Assassin_**

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood there watching and waiting like he always did. If only the man knew that he was being watched. It was his job to watch his prey first before the kill. Observe them and get to know their routine. How he hated this job. He was dressed in black combat boots, black leather pants, black button up shirt and a black trench coat. His silvery blue hair pulled back in a low ponytail. His thoughts on anything but the man he was supposed to be watching. He was trying to decide when and where he should kill his prey. 

Tonight he decided. He would kill the man tonight on his way to work, he works late nights. After this he would be able to retire, maybe find himself a life mate, maybe he would finally be able to relax and not worry if someone recognized him, he wouldn't have to worry if he would be caught and he would be able to move to America like he wanted. He might even be able to have himself a family. Who knows what is possible when you don't have to kill people... for that is his job... he is a hit man. Hired by people who like to hold grudges and such.

* * *

**_Mans conversation with his daughter!_**

* * *

" Now sweetie, I know you don't like school but you have to go. It is the law and we don't break the law, do we?" 

" No daddy we don't, but I don't like school. The people there don't like me. They tease me and call me names and say that you work for the mafia, they are afraid of me and don't wanna be my friend. Daddy, do you work for the mafia?"

The man stuttered. He didn't know what to say to his daughter. He couldn't tell her that they were on the run from the mafia, period. Yes, he used to work for them but he didn't want her to know that his life and maybe even hers was in danger. He just looked at his daughter and smiled. She turned out to be such a lovely girl. Eighteen years of age and quite beautiful.

She stood 5'6 with brown eyes and long black hair. She looked so much like her mother, Kikyou. His daughter was becoming a lovely young woman but had always lacked friends, because they moved so much. He finally got tired of it after Kikyou's death, so he had quit the mafia and therefore pissed them off.

There is only one thing he could do, and that would be to tell his daughter the truth before its to late and he ended up disappearing. He took his daughter by the hand and lead her to the kitchen. He sat her down at the table and went to go make some tea. All of this was done without anything being said. He took the kettle and put water in it and set it on the stove.

He then went and gathered the cups for their tea and put the tea bags into the tea cups. The kettle then screamed to let him know it was done (ha ha). He poured the boiling water into the tea cups and sat them on the table. He then sat down and took a deep breath and looked at his daughter. She was giving him a look that clearly stated she was concerned.

" Well, honey, I **WAS** in the mafia but no more. They are after me yes. I was one of their best and they are pissed at me. I am sorry to involve you in it but you need to know. I am sorry for not telling you sooner but you really didn't need to know. I am truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me. It has been a terrible secret to keep from you, you know how I am with you. I only kept it from you because I didn't want you to be disappointed in me." he stated looking down into his cup.

She stared at her father. She thought that she knew him so well. She then looked at him with narrowed eyes. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Her father had been lying to her for eighteen years. Her whole life was a lie.

" Why haven't you told me sooner? I mean I will graduate soon, father. I can't believe you. I... ugh, god dad. Thanks for not telling me, so thats why I have never had friends, why we have moved so often."

" Yes, honey I am sorry. I love you so much, but I am truly sorry, angel. I am sorry sweetie but I have to go to work."

" Look dad, yes I know you have to leave but please wait. I do love you and all but why did you lie to me?"

" Honey, I didn't tell you because I wanted to keep you safe."

Sesshoumaru was getting pissed. This was taking too long. He needed to be out of there, when would the old man leave? He snuck up to the kitchen window, and watched everything being said. He was starting to get impatient and that was never good. He took out his gun and put a silencer on it, taking aim and getting ready to fire when the man said the words that were like music to his ears.

" I will talk more with you about all of this after work honey, please I need to go to work."

" Okay dad but remember one thing, no matter if you have lied to me I am still mad at you but I still love you, you are my father." Kagome said hugging her dad.

Naraku kissed his daughters cheek and headed out the door. He got into his car and headed toward his workplace. As he pulled into his space he felt as though something was wrong but just pushed it aside as paranoia. He walked into the building and into the nearest elevator. Pushing the button for the highest floor, he waited and listened to the corny elevator music.

' _I must get that changed_.' he thought with a hint of a small smile on his lips.

With a ding the elevator doors opened to reveal a long hallway. On either side of the giant double doors at the end of it were two secretaries desks. They were both at home by now, probably snug in their beds. He opened his office door and froze at the sight that sat before him. There sitting at his desk was none other then Sesshoumaru, an elegant man you could say and also his pupil. He had taught Sesshoumaru everything he knew.

" I guess now that your here I suppose I am going to die tonight." Naraku said,knowing he would never be able to get away from the Taiyoukai that sat before him.

" I guess your assumption is right, old man." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

Naraku bent his head and nodded to Sesshoumaru silently communicating that he knew what he meant and that he understood. Naraku stepped fully into the room and closed the door. He walked slowly to his desk and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to Sesshoumaru with a pleading look in his eyes.

" Give this to my daughter, will you?"

" What is it? And how did you know you would die tonight?"

"First, it is a letter for my daughter and second, I didn't.. I have had this prepared for years now. Updating the letter of course but still all the same, it is the least you could do for me."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in agreement. He knew what it was like to have a daughter. Rin, that is one reason why he was leaving the business. He needed to get this done and over with as soon as possible. He hated the idea of killing the one that had taught him so much, almost like a second father, Almost but not quite.

Naraku made a motion for Sesshoumaru to stand and he actually did as he was bid. Naraku sat down at his desk and gazed at the picture of his dear Kagome one last time. He knew she would miss him but everything was in the letter.

He would beg in it for her not to mourn for too long and to live her life to the fullest. Sesshoumaru knew how is mentor always dreamed of dying so he did what he thought was what he wanted. He walked to the swords that hung on the wall and plucked one from its place.

Naraku nodded in agreement, Sesshoumaru had known him so well. Naraku sat straighter and moved his long,black, silky hair out of the way and bowed his head, waiting for the blow. It came quickly and it was all over before you knew it. Sesshoumaru bowed his head in respect and then left as soon as he could, he would have to collect his money and be on his way. But first he had a letter to deliver.

He went back to the Higurashi shrine, looking it over and noticed that the kitchen light was on. He shrugged and put the letter into the mailbox, taking precaution not to alert anyone to his presence, he didn't want to be seen when he was so close to victory. He went back to his car and got in, heading for the place his freedom was held.

He came to the hide out of his"boss" and entered the building. Walking down a few corridors he came to the main door. Opening the door, he stepped inside. Walking to the man that is simply known as " The Boss", he bowed and told the man that it was done and that he wanted his money so he could leave.

" I do not wish to be contacted ever again, Understood?" Sesshoumaru said as The Boss handed him his money.

" Oh, yes. Perfectly clear." came the scratching, dry voice of his former boss.

" Good day." Sesshoumaru said and bowed quickly and left.

Sesshoumaru booked the earliest flight to California. It would take awhile to get there but it was well worth the wait. He could finally taste freedom, he had been in the Mafia for far to long. Since he was a teenager, he had wanted his freedom then too and now he had it, at the price of killing a very dear friend.

Sesshoumaru dropped by his meager home and collected his clothing and things he needed. Helped Rin into the car and headed to the airport. When he and Rin board the plane the idea of freedom was even more real. Finally he would be able to live a some what normal life.

**

* * *

**

_Back With Kagome_

* * *

Kagome woke from a horrible nightmare, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She had to get up and move around, she got out of bed and went downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and flicked on the light. She hated the fact that her father worked nights. He had told her that it helped him concentrate. She walked to the refrigerator and got out a bottle of cold ice tea. She opened it and took a gulp of it, sitting down at the kitchen table she thought back to her nightmare.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_She was sitting at her desk in her room, doing her homework that she had brought home for the day. Her father came in and told her that dinner was ready and to go wash up before coming downstairs. She stretched and did as her father asked, finally going downstairs. She sat at the table where she is now and took the plate of food that her father had offered her. After breakfast she went upstairs and took a shower, and got ready for school. _

_She still hasn't made any friends as of yet but she could always hope for some sometime soon. she grabbed her bad and headed to the kitchen where her father sat drinking his coffee, like every morning. Before long it was time for her to go to school, so she kissed her fahter's cheek and said that she would see him after school._

_She had arrived on time, like always. Everyone was staring and whispering about her behind her back, and she hated that... what teenager would love it? She knew the rumors that went around about her, that her father and herself were actually hit men for the Mafia or that her father was in debt, that was why they moved so much, or that someone was after them or that they had killed her mother and ran._

_It was all bloody ridiculous, there was no way any of those were true. though she did often wonder why they moved so much. That is how her whole day goes, pointing and staring then whispering. Class finally let out and she slowly made her way home, wishing for someone to talk to. when she made it home she checked the mail like always, nothing but bills._

_She made her way into the house that was unusually quiet. She looked everywhere for her father but she couldn't find him. She went into her room and put her pack down on the floor before noticing a note stuck to her pillow. It read:_

_**Dearest Kagome,**_

_**Sorry to not be home when you get there, I am needed at the office. See you either late tonight or tomorrow morning. There is plenty of food in the kitchen, behave yourself and go to bed on time.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Dad**_

_She sighed with relieved that he was fine and just as the office. She decided to take a bath and then take a nap, watch TV or something. She gathered some of her casual everyday clothes and went into the bathroom. She ran some hot water and poured in some scented oils and added a few extra things that would relax her. As the steam rose up from the bath she got undressed and stepped into the already full tub. She turned off the water and slid further into the water, sighing as the water began to work its magic on her._

_Soon enough she began to prune though, so she hurried and finished everything she needed to do. Getting out of the cooling water, drying off, getting dressed and then unpluging the drain. She then brushed her hair and went downstairs. She sat on the couch and turned on the television. It was almost completely dark outside. While Kagome sat on the couch channel surfing, getting bored, when she finally came to a program that she liked. Old Legends and Myths. She got up from the couch and got herself a drink from the kitchen and sat it on the coffee table._

_She sat and watched as the TV went on and on about old mikos and demons and the myth of The Shikon no Tama. She decided to get more comfortable and laid down, grabbing the blanket that was drapped over the back of the couch, and covered herself up with it. She had everything she needed drink, blanket, pillow and the remote. She tried keeping her eyes open, tried to wait for her father to come home, but it was useless. Before long the remote slipped from her now slack hand and landed on the floor with a soft thud._

_She had been asleep no longer then thirty minutes when there came a loud knock on her front door. Jerking awake she got up, wonderig who would come at this time of night, knowing her father never knocked. She opened the door to reveal two police officers. A feeling of dread over came her but yet she still managed to stand on her own two feet. They looked down on her with pity and sorrow in their eyes._

_" I am sorry to inform you, Miss Higurashi, but your father was found about an hour ago, on the side of the road. He was in an accident and I am affraid he didn't make it out alive. His car exploded and we haven't found out what the cause of it, as of yet. Again, my deepest apologies." Said the smallest of the two._

_Kagome just stood there, in shock. Her face had drained of all of its color long before he had finished his speech. Her heart had pounded like it would burst from her chest and then it slowed to an amazingly slow speed. Time just seemed to slow, she couldn't breath, she got really light headed and dizzy so she caught ahold of the nearest thing, which happened to be one of the officers._

_" I know this is a silly question but are you alright miss? Do you need to go to the doctor?" said the tallest._

_She looked into the kind faces of the men and knew that everything they said was true. She thanked them for taking time out of their busy schedule and come and tell her personaly and that she would be fine. She thanked them again for telling her about her father and said good-night to them. She had just shut the door when a loud band ran through her ears._

**_

* * *

_**

**_End Flashback_**

**_

* * *

_**

Tears were pouring down her face as she thought of the horrid dream. She knew it wasn't true but the thought of him dying was devistating. Looking at the clock she noticed that it was only 4:07 am, she had just enough time to try and get back to sleep, though she doubted she would. She got up and put her drink back in the refrigerator and headed back towards her room. She made it to her room and quickly got back into bed. She didn't thnk she would get much sleep before school though.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! **Crunch**!

Kagome rolled over after smashing her alarm clock. She cracked open a heavy lided blue eye and groaned. Time to get up and go to school, she got out of bed and gathered her school things, going into the batheroom she did her routine. Shower, get dressed, brush hair, brush teeth, a bit of lip gloss and then downstairs for breakfast. As she entered the kitchen she noticed that everything was as it was earlier that morning, meaning her father hadn't come home yet.

_' Hm, must still be at the office.'_ she thought.

Making a quick cheese omlet she thought that maybe today would be different, well, she more liked, hoped it would turn out different, like she did every other day. Putting the done omlet on a plate she carried it to the table. Getting a glass and pouring some orange juice, she then carried that to the table as well.

As she sat down to eat her breakfast she looked around her home, realising how quiet it was without her father home, and she realised how much she missed her brother Souta who went off to study in America after their mother, Kikyou, had died.

_' Momma!'_ Kagome thought sorrowfully.

She missed her mother so very much. Her father says that she looks alot like her mother, except she had gotten wavy hair and her temper from him. She went and put her dirty dishes in the sink and washed, dried and put everything back where it should be. Checking the clock and saw it was still early she decided to go to school anyway, she would be early today but that really didn't matter, she couldn't stand the silence of her home any longer.

* * *

**_At School_**

* * *

She walked onto the campus and as usual people started to point and whisper and stare at her. There weren't many students there, which made it worse, she wouldn't be able to blend back into the crowd. Walking down the halls with her head bowed she didn't notice someone walking toward her in the same manner, which of course ended with hem colliding into one another. 

" Oh, I am so sorry, please forgive me. I wasn't watching where I was going." Kagome said politely.

" Feh, Whatever wench." Said the rude, gruff male voice.

She stared at him, for one, because it was partly his fault too and for another, he was absolutely hot! A blush would have came up to her cheeks if she wasn't so pissed off for his arrogence. As she bent to pick up her books, she gave him a piece of her mind.

" Hey! It was partly your fault too! You could have been nicer about it too! Kami-sama, I am tired of you people." The last part of her little tirade wasn't supposed to slip out of her mouth but before she could take it back it had already been said.

" Hey! Wench what do ya mean by that?" he demanded.

" I mean what I said! You people whisper and point and stare and treat me like I am some pleague. You people treat me like you are better then me and that I am some horrible person. I don't know what I have ever done to you guys but I am tired of it!" she vented her pent up frustration.

He stared at her in shock, nobody have ever yelled at him like that! He wa the mighty Inuyasha TakiYoshi! ( I know,it is a little weird. If ya want you can send in some last names in some reviews etc etc.)

"..." he was speechless.

She blushed and said...

" Now, if you will excuse me, I have class." she left him standing in the middle of the hallway staring after her like she had just slapped him in the face with a wet fish.

Classes went as usual but they day seemed a bit more brighter for her after that. Finally it came to her favorite time, lunch time. She sat where she normally does, under a large tree, outside. She was busy with her newest math assignment, so she didn't notice the aproach of anyone until their shadow covered her book and paper.

" Could you move? You are in my light." she asked without looking up to she who it was.

" Say please, and I might think about it."

_'That voice! I know that voice!'_ she thought, her eyes openeing wide.

She looked up to find the rude, arrogent male that had bumped into her, well they bumped into eachother but anyway, he was standing beside her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

" What do you want?"

" Hey! Wench I just came over here to tell ya that ... uh.. you were right.. part my fault to, and I ain't the one that talks 'bout ya either." he said crossing his arms over his chest.

" Well, uh... apolgy accepted, but I am still mad at you for being so rude to me earlier."

" Ya know, you ain't so bad. Why do they make fun of ya?"

" It isn't something you would understand." she said sadly.

" I have been called names too ya know, but what they fuck would a rich kid like me care about stuff like that anyway? It isn't like rich kids don't have any feelings."

That statement gave her room for pause, she never thought of it like that before.

_'Still, he has money so people at least pretend to be nice. I am sure that is much worse then having no friends at all.'_ she thought and then looked back up at him.

She picked up an apple from her lunch and handed it up to him. He just stared at it for awhile and then finally taking it. He sat down beside her and they talked all through lunch, but eventually all good things must come to an end because it was time to go back inside, go back to class.

Everything else seemed to be normal for the rest of the day but she couldn't help but keep thinking about how today was the best day ever because someone had finally talked to her. Classes finally let out for the day and she made her way out of the building and got to the middle of the parking lot before someone called out to her.

" Hey, need a ride?"

" Sure." she said smiling at her new friend.

He drove her home and when he stopped where she told him to, he looked shocked for a minute before sputtering out...

" You live at a shrine!"

" Um, yeah. My family has had this shrine for ages. Generation after generation has taken care of it."

" Oh, so does that make you a priestess or something?"

" Well, I was in training but then my mother died. Since it only usually runs in the females of my family I had no one to finish teaching me."

" Oh, sorry. I know how that feels."

" I'm sorry. Well, uh... I better go. Will I see you tomorrow?"

" Yeah."

" Okay, bye uh, um... You haven't told me your name, yet."

" Uh, right. Its Inuyasha, and yours is?"

" Kagome... Kagome Higurashi."

" Well, see ya tomorrow. I can pick ua up if ya need it?"

" Yeah! That would be really great."

" Right, tomorrow morning then."

" Byeeee!"

She waved to the disappearing red mustang. She then turned and went to check the mail as she did every afternoon. She gathered everything that was sitting neatly stacked in the small-ish mailbox. She went throught the mail as she walked up the many steps of her ancestral home, The Higurashi Shrine.

All of them were bills, all of them but one, and it had her name on it. But what was so weird about it was that it was in her father's handwritting. She opened the door to the house, dropped her bad, set the bills on the kitchen counter for her father to look at later, and then walked into the livingroom. She sat on the couch, and all the while doing everything since checking the mail was staring at the letter that was addressed to her.

' _Why do I get a bad feeling from this?_' Kagome thought when a sudden chill went through her to her very soul.

* * *

**_With Inuyasha_**

* * *

_' Hm, she is a strange one, that girl. She seems nice enough though. What was it about her that the other humans tease her about? I have seen nothing wrong with her. I might be new there but I an no idiot. ' _he thought as he drove home. _' We talked but every time I brought up that subject she seemed to get anxious and change the subject._

Switching on the radio, he suddenly got an idea. Pulling out his cell phone, he began looking through the phone book. Watching the road and turning off the radio for his call and...

" Aw, fuck this shit... Dial Miroku." he told his phone. In a matter of seconds a ringing sound came from his phone.

He put it on speaker so he wouldn't have to hold it up to his face and waited for the letcher to pick up but who answered it amazed him.

_**Sango:** " Hello?"_

_**Inuyasha:** " Sango? It's me, Yash, put the pervert on."_

_**Sango:** " Right, hang on." You could hear her scream for the Monk to pick up the phone._

_**Miroku:** " Yes, How may I help you?"_

_**Inuyasha:** " It's me, cut the bullshit. I want to know some information on someone."_

_**Miroku:** " Alright, who is the lucky girl, who had caught your attention?"_

_**Inuyasha:** " Hey! It isn't like that, ya pervert! I wanted to ask ya about a Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi."_

_**Miroku:** " Why do you want to know about her?"_

_**Inuyasha:** " Damnit Miroku! Do you have information or not?"_

_**Miroku:** " Well of course I do. She is considered an outsider because she is such a mystery to everyone, no one really knows much about her but they all say that her father either used to work for the Mafia or still does. Hang on a minute, I will put Sango on, she said she knows a little bit about her."_

_**Inuyasha:** " Yeah, thanks bud."_

_**Sango:** " Hey, Yash. I heard everything. I have her in my history class. she is smart but she doesn't talk to anyone, she barely speaks when the teacher calls on her. Everyone points and stares and everything, I sorta feel sorry for the girl. All I can say for sure is that she had moved a total of 17 times and went to 9 different schools. Nobody knows why but you know how much everyone at Shikon High loves to gossip."_

_**Inuyasha:** " Thanks for the info, but mind tellin me what yer doin with the letcher?" _

_**Sango:** " Uh, hehe, a science project?" _

_**Inuyasha:** " Yeah right." he could hear the blush in her voice. " Well I am home, gotta go. Tell the Monk to call if he finds out anything more."_

_**Sango:** " Gotcha."_

The line went dead, he hung up the phone and got out of his car. He walked up the long set of stairs to the two white double doors. Just as he got close enough to open them himself, they opened. There stood his father.

" Yo pops, whats the deal?"

" Do not " yo pops" me, where have you been?"

" I dropped off a friend at her house, jeez lay off will ya?" he thought for a moment... yeah.. Kagome was a friend now.

" We will talk about this later but in the meantime I have recieved word from your brother."

" Half-brother." Inuyasha corrected his father.

" That will be enough, son. Can you two not get along?"

" No."

the mighty InuTaisho sighed and lead his youngest son into the study. Inuyasha called for a maid to bring him some Ramen!

" You know, that stuff isn't very neutritious.

" Yeah? Oh well, it still tates good." Inuyasha growled out.

" As I was saying Sesshoumaru seems to be doing fine, they boarded the plane this morning and are doing fine. Rin is excited and can't wait to see California."InuTaisho made a face as slurping sounds came in the vicentity of Inuyasha. " Can you not eat like a normal person?"

" Since when am I a normal person? " he asked as he finished off his Ramen.

" Tell me about this girl you took home."

" Nothing to tell."

" Right, then what is her name? I suppose you know it?"

" Yeah, it is Kagome."

_' Getting information out of Inuyasha is like trying to squeeze water out of a stone.'_ InuTaisho thought grimly.

" Well.. Kagome what?"

" Kagome Higurashi."

InuTaisho stilled, he couldn't believe his ears. Did his son just say Higurashi? It couldn't be the same Higurashi he was thinking of. There were no other Higurashi living in this town though, no others who happened to own the Higurahshi Shrine. Decendants of the Priestess Midoriku, he looked at his son who was slurping down his thrid bowl of Ramen.

" Tell me son, does this Higurashi girl live at a shrine?"

" Yeah, how'd ya know?" he said with a mouthful of noodle.

" They are the only Higurashi in this town, their ancester is none other then The Priestess Midoriku. Meaning this Kagome girl can very well be a miko, it is passed down through the women of that bloodline. Just be careful son, that is all I ask."

Inuyasha stared at his father like he had gone mad. Kagome being a miko? That only meant one thing... The Shikon no Tama had to be real, it had to exsist.. and Kagome was the one to tell him where it was.

' I wonder if Miroku knows?' he thought.

" You are dismissed, I have paperwork to do."

Inuyasha mumbling all the way up the stairs to his spacious room. He grabbed his phone and called Miroku again.

**Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring!**

_**Miroku:** " Hey man, Whats up?"_

_**Inuyasha:** " Nothin man."_

_**Miroku**:" I just thought you would like to know a little bit on Kagome Higurashi."_

_**Inuyasha:** " I am listenin' man."_

_**Miroku:** " She is a miko, well her powers are dorment but still, she is one and by the looks of things could be a very powerful one at that."_

_**Inuyasha:** " Yeah I found that out already, anything else?" _

**_' Miroku just confirmed my thoughts... so she is one after all... an untrained Miko is dangerous...better not tell pops.'_ Inuyasha thought.**

_**Miroku: "** Yeah, her father was in the Mafia awhile back, and guess who was his star pupil?"_

_**Inuyasha:**_ _" Quit playin' games Miroku!"_

_**Miroku:** " Alright man, take a chill pill. Naraku Higurashi trained your half-brother, Sesshoumaru."_

_**Inuyasha:** " But Sesshoumaru said that he had to kill his mentor in order to get out of ' the business' as he put it, but that would mean..." _

_**Miroku:** " Yep, he killed Naraku Higurashi last night."_

_**Inuyasha:** " I wonder if Kagome knows?"_

_**Miroku:** " Only one person would know."_

_**Inuyasha:** " Right, well talk to you later man."_

**

* * *

A/N: The reason why Miroku knows all these things is because he has contacts, meaning he is sorta related to the Mafia in a way... hard to explain.. hehe..sorry.**

* * *

Inuyasha hung up the phone and then dialed Sesshoumaru's cell number. He should still be on the plane so he would be able to talk to him.

_**Sesshoumaru**: " Sesshoumaru TakiYoshi speaking."_

_**Inuyasha**: " I have a question for ya."_

_**Sesshoumaru**: " Just because you have a question for me doesn't mean that I will answer it or does it mean that you can call me whenever you want."_

_**Inuyasha**: " Stuff it, asshole. You want me to tell pops you were being less then civil to me?"_

_**Sesshoumaru**: " Go on, mutt. I do not have to explain my actions to you half-breed."_

_**Inuyasha**: " Fine then, tell me one thing at least."_

_**Sesshoumaru**: " Maybe but what is your question?"_

_**Inuyasha**: " Does Kagome Higurashi know that you have killed her father?"_

The line went silent, but Inuyasha knew Sesshoumaru was still on the phone. He could hear his breathing start to speed and then slow until it was normal again. To say he was shocked would be apropriate.

_**Sesshoumaru**: " How long have you known?"_

_**Inuyasha**: " Not that long..." came the cocky answer of the Hanyou._

_**Sesshoumaru**: " Well then, I imagine she would be reading the letter right about now then, if not sooner. So yes she does know that her father is dead."_

_**Inuyasha**: You didn't answer all of the question. Does she know it was you?"_

_**Sesshoumaru**: " No."_ he said sighing.

_**Inuyasha**: " Did you know that she is the decendant of Priestess Midoriku? And therefore she is a miko. I wonder if she knew her father that well?"_

_**Sesshoumaru**: You must not interfere with her. She has to find out on her own Inuyasha._

_**Inuyasha**: " Oh, you mean that her father..."_

_**Sesshoumaru**: " Do not speak those words to me little brother."_ he said icily.

He hung up the phone. Sesshoumaru sat back in his seat and looked at the sleeping Rin. He had done it for the best. He wanted a new life for his 'daughter'. He had found her in an alley, she had almost died of starvation. He adopted her and took her in. He did know one thing for sure about his 'teacher', he had a lot of secrects, which Kagome Higurashi would have to find out for herself.

' _If only she knew..._' he thought.

* * *

Well that is it for now. I can tell ya right now that the next chapters probably won't be as long as this one, it is almost a garauntie. Sorry though. Sorry I haven't updated my other stories but with getting married and finding out your pregnant you kinda get so much stuff rumbling in your head you can't think straight. Hope this tides you over for a bit and please let me know what you think of it. I have put in many many new things.. and taken out a lot also.

GoldenEyedGirl


	2. Starting Over

**A/N: **

**Well here is the second chapter of Love Conquers All. I really hope that everyone likes it. I have worked hard on this story; I have had bad writer's block and finally overcame it when I suddenly got the idea lol. I bet some of you are thinking about damn time.**

**I will try and work on my other stories but I still have writer's block on those. Who knows, I might get an idea out of nowhere. We will have to wait and see. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed my story. Thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I sure as hell wish I owned Sesshoumaru!**

**

* * *

Love Conquers All**

**Chapter Two:_ Starting Over

* * *

_**

"Rin, wake up. We will be landing in California soon."

Rin woke with a start and stared around her in excitement. She couldn't wait to live in California and she kept telling Sesshoumaru that on the flight until she had fallen asleep.

Sesshoumaru smiled at the little girl's excitement but he had to admit even he himself was feeling a bit excited as well. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. All there was to do now was wait for the plane to land and then start over.

'_I am truly sorry for what I have done but there was nothing more I could do. I had to do it for Rin, living the life I was could seriously injure her future. I want her to be a happy girl and live a good full life. I don't want it shortened by the thought of Mafia or anyone sneaking up behind you in the middle of the night to try and kill you. I know I did the right thing for her and only if Kagome Higurashi could see it that way.' _Sesshoumaru was jarred out of his thoughts when the intercom came on.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen, I want to be the first to welcome you to the great state of California. You will be able to get your things at gate 3C. Thank you for flying with us this trip and we wish you luck. Please make sure to stay seated until the plane has come to a complete stop. Thank you."**_

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is excited. We are finally here in California… we are in… uh… in…"

"Sacramento Rin but if you do not like it here we can always find a different place to live."

"Okay Sesshoumaru-sama, let's get our stuff now, please."

Sesshoumaru unbuckled his and Rin's seatbelt and stood. He got his carry-on out from the overhead department and had Rin get in front of him. They slowly walked in the line to get out of the plane. It didn't take long seeing as they were in first class.

Sesshoumaru made his way off the loading ramp and headed for Gate 3C to get his and Rin's luggage. Rin was trotting along beside him being unusually quite in her excitement. Sesshoumaru looked back behind him to see if Rin was alright and surely she was. She was gathering in all the sights that she now beheld. Before they could get their luggage though they had to go through immigration and boy would that be fun (Being sarcastic here).

**

* * *

**

With Inuyasha

* * *

"I wonder what Kagome is up to? I wonder if she is alright?" he couldn't help but say to himself.

Inuyasha was finishing getting ready for school when his cell phone rang. He picked up the red flip phone before looking at who was calling. He frowned as he who it was.

'_Damn nosy bitch.' _Inuyasha thought.

_**Inuyasha: **"Yes, Kagura what do ya want?"_

_**Kagura:** "Aw, Inu-baby I was just callin' to see if you would go to the dance with me?"_

_**Inuyasha**: "Hell fucking no! I already have a date."_

_**Kagura**: "Oh really? Who are you taking to the dance then?"_

_**Inuyasha**: "Kagura that really is none of your business but to get you off of my back I will tell ya. Her name is Kagome Higurashi."_

_**Kagura**: "Oh my god! Inuyasha you're going to go to the dance with **THAT** freak?"_

_**Inuyasha**: "She isn't a freak Kagura. You don't even know her so you have no room to talk. Are you done? I need to finish getting ready for school."_

Kagura humphed and hung up the phone. Inuyasha grinned as he thought about what he had just told Kagura. It wouldn't hurt to see if Kagome would go with him, it might be fun.

Inuyasha walked down the hallway to the kitchen. He fixed himself a bowl of Ramen and then set out for his car but before he could get in and drive away his father grabbed hold of his shoulder to stop him.

"What is the big deal, old man?"

"Don't take that tone with me, young man! I just came to tell you to be careful around Kagome Higurashi because if her power gets too much for her she will have to let it out and you know what that would mean for you don't you?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment and then realized what his father was saying. If Kagome's powers became uncontrollable there was a big chance that he could get fried in the process. Inuyasha looked at his father and nodded his head before getting in his car and starting it.

Inuyasha drove towards the shrine contemplating if he should tell Kagome he was a hanyou… before or after he asked her to the dance. He slowed as he approached the shrine. He stopped in front of it and honked twice.

Inuyasha saw Kagome walking slowly down the steps with the saddest face you could ever see on a person. He knew the reason too and he wouldn't be able to comfort her unless he spilled the beans or she flat out told him everything.

Kagome slowly walked to Inuyasha's car and got in. She looked at him and smiled slightly before burying her face in her hands and giving a light sob. Inuyasha wanted to know if she would confide in him so he went ahead and asked his question.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"I… I am… miserable. I found this letter my father wrote me and I don't… I don't know… I don't know what to do." She said and sobbed her heart out.

Inuyasha leaned over and hugged her slightly to him. He patted her on the back lightly and tenderly rubbed the back of her head. Not knowing what to do he just sat there like that for what seemed like years before finally saying what was on his mind.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kagome shook her head and just handed him a piece of parchment. Inuyasha took the parchment between his delicate fingers. Inuyasha looked down and realized that it was a letter to Kagome from Naraku.

"Are you sure you want me to read this?"

She nodded her head once before taking a deep breath. She tried to calm herself and eventually fell asleep in Inuyasha's car. Not knowing what to do he just started reading the letter.

_**My Dearest Kagome,**_

**_If you are reading this then I must be dead. I am truly sorry you had to find out this way. I have some secrets that I have kept from you and I must confess them to you. I just want you to know that I do love you my dear daughter. I am ashamed of myself my dear; I must tell you that after your mother died I had a fling with a woman. She disappeared soon after telling me that she was pregnant with my child. I didn't believe her at the time but later found out that she was telling the truth. The girl must be around the age of eight or so. I wish for you to find her and get to know her if you want my dear Kagome._**

_**I must say that during that time I was emotionally weak. The woman took advantage of that and I will tell you honestly that I was drunk when it happened. I have never met the product of that one night stand but I am sure she can't be that bad. Please my darling daughter; find it in your heart to forgive an old man for a weak moment. I love you with all my heart and I would like to tell you another thing.**_

_**I taught one other person to be like me and that man will more then likely be my killer. I treated him as a son and will always think of him as one. Please do not be mad at him and remember that there are circumstances that you do not understand or know of. I will not give out his identity because he deserves some privacy. He is a good man, regardless of what has happened.**_

_**It is my responsibility to tell you everything that I have done in my life, Kagome and I want you to know that no matter what I have done you were and always will be my number one. I want you to be happy my darling princess. Just think about it, no more moving and you can now have friends.**_

**_My darling daughter, I love you so much and know that I will always be there, if not in spirit then in your heart. I would like for you to move on with your life and become what you have always dreamed of becoming. I want you to live a full and happy life my girl and keep my love close to your heart._**

_**Please do me another favor. Find your Aunt Kaede when you graduate high school. She will teach you everything you need to know about being a Miko and everything about your ancestry. Please my love, do this… not only for me but for your mother. If your powers got out of control it could hurt you and any 'demons' that may be around you. **_

_**Yes love, I did mean what I say. There are demons in this world still. The reason I know this is because I, myself am one. I am sorry my darling love for not telling you sooner but I am half spider youkai. I am a hanyou, though your mother was a miko, that still means you do have a little bit of demon blood running through your very veins.**_

_**Do not be ashamed for any information that I have given you. You are a wonderful and perfect girl. I am so proud of you and I know that your mother would be even prouder of you. I am sorry my love but I must go but please out of everything I have told you… remember these words…**_

_**I love you so much my little girl.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Daddy**_

Kagome was still asleep as Inuyasha finished the letter. He flipped through some of the pages yet again. Shocked at finding out that Kagome had demon and miko blood, he just stared at the sleeping girl seated next to him. He leaned over slightly and woke her up from her troubled sleep.

"Kagome… Kagome are you awake?"

Kagome nodded to Inuyasha sleepily. She put her hand over her mouth as she yawned and a tear or two slid down her pale cheeks. Inuyasha looked at her with true concern showing in her eyes and wiped her tears away.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I… I didn't know demons existed in this time. I didn't know I have a half-sister and I don't know if I can handle school today."

"I can help you find her if you want me to and you don't have to go to school today if you don't want to. I have an idea if you want to go through with it but first I want to tell you something. I know demons exist today because I am a hanyou; my father and brother are youkai. Please don't tell anyone that because for one they wouldn't believe you and two the ones that do will want to come after us."

Kagome sat there looking completely shocked at what he had just told her. Inuyasha sat there looking as nervous as anyone could look. Kagome smiled and nodded her head, she grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"So what is your idea?"

"You can come over to my house today and have a chat with my dad and then have a rest."

"Sounds good to me." She said sniffling.

She sat back in her seat and looked forward. Inuyasha nodded and drove towards his home. Kagome fell asleep as they drove to the TakiYoshi mansion. As they came upon the house, Inuyasha slowed down and stopped right in front of the door. He got out of the car and made his way to the passenger side of the car. Inuyasha then opened the door and slowly picked up Kagome and headed for the front door.

A maid opened the door with a curtsey before looking at the girl and gawking. Inuyasha growled at the girl's rudeness and asked where his father was.

"Lord InuTaisho is in his study, Master Inuyasha."

Inuyasha walked up the stairs slowly, making sure not to jar the girl in his arms. Kagome shifted slightly and moaned, curling closer into the warmth Inuyasha's body gave. Inuyasha smiled at this and opened his father's study door.

"Inuyasha, is that whom I think it is?"

"Yeah it is and I want her to stay here for a little while."

"What do you mean by that young pup?"

Inuyasha handed his father the letter that he had read not thirty minutes before. Inuyasha sat the slumbering girl down into a plush leather chair and turned back to his father. His father had just got done reading the letter before looking at his son.

"You do know what this means?"

"I already told her about us, pops."

"You did what! Why on earth did you do that for?"

"Don't worry, she won't tell anyone anyway. I trust her."

InuTaisho nodded and looked at the sleeping beauty in his study. He studied the young woman a moment before turning to his son as raising an elegant eyebrow. He looked back at the young untrained Miko, he stood and walked over to her and noticed the slight raise in her power as she unconsciously felt his power coming nearer to her. He spread his energy over the young girl and she seemed to calm at this.

"What do you plan on doing with her exactly?"

"Well I was hoping that she could stay here today. I don't think she would be fit to go to school today."

"She may not be fit to go to school today but you are. Have no fear Inuyasha I will see to it that the girl is taken care of. Now go to school you are late already."

"I am only late by fifteen minutes."

"By the time you will get there you will be forty minutes late, now go."

Inuyasha reluctantly left the room that now housed the young girl he would ask to the dance. He knew that she would be safe with his father but he still didn't have to like the idea of leaving her alone in that big house. He himself knew how lonely it could get.

'_I hope she is alright, hope she doesn't freak too much when she realizes that she is left there with my father.'_

Inuyasha zoomed along the road as fast as he was permitted, he didn't want to get another speeding ticket. The school soon came into view, before long he was pulling into the high school parking lot. He got out of his car and headed for his next class since it would start in about five minutes.

Along the way he ran into Miroku and Sango who were switching classes early. They looked guiltily at each other before Inuyasha came upon them. He knew that look and stood there with his arms crossed over his muscled chest.

"Alright, out with it. What is the look for?"

"Well, the thing is… we know something about Kagome and uh… and about Sesshoumaru too but… I think your father should really tell you about it." Miroku said looking down at his feet.

"What do you mean? Tell me already, you know I can't get anything out of the old man."

"Well, don't tell him we told you but did you know that Sesshoumaru and Kagome used to play together when they were younger… and I mean younger. He would go over to Naraku Higurashi's house when he was twelve, making Kagome six." Sango said taking a deep breath.

Inuyasha looked as if he was about to explode. He sucked in a much needed breath and looked like he was holding his breath. In fact, he was holding his breath because his face was turning a pretty shade of purple… he exhaled before screaming…

"**WHAT?**"

"See I told you that we shouldn't have told him about it." Miroku whispered to Sango.

"**I HEARD THAT YOU KNOW!**"

"Alright Inuyasha, sorry but you really should talk to your dad about that." Sango said calmly.

"Look it is time for class anyway; I will see you after school."

**

* * *

**

With InuTaisho and Kagome

* * *

A groan brought him out of his thoughts. Kagome turned in the car and blinked blurrily at InuTaisho. She wasn't totally coherent yet.

"Inu… yasha?" She mumbled.

All of a sudden her eyes opened wide and she bolted upright and out of the chair. She was across the room in a matter of seconds.

"You're… you're not Inuyasha."

"No, little miko I am not."

'_Little miko? Little miko? I have heard that before. Who used to call me that?'_

Kagome scrunched up her nose a little. She always would do that when something stumped her. The obviously it had suddenly come to her for she was running at the now standing figure.

"Oh my god! Uncle Taisho!" She squealed as she landed in his outstretched arms.

She gave him a big hug before pulling back slightly and cocked her head to the side. The look that came into her eyes was priceless, one of shock, joy, remembrance and then sorrow. Tears welled in the young woman's eyes.

"Why did you go away so suddenly? What happened? Did I do something wrong?"

As she asked those questions he could see the small child she used to be. He knew that he was like a second father to her and that she loved him dearly but he had to leave for her own good. She would find that out later on and he wouldn't be able to tell her everything right now.

"Kagome, just know that it was for the best."

She sniffed and then nodded. She put her head on his chest and asked him if he had heard the news of her father. He sighed and told her that he knew what had happened and that he was sorry for things to go that way.

"Do you still dance?"

"A little when I get bored."

"We have a dance studio here in the house if you would like to go tire yourself out and then I can have someone show you to the guest bedroom and you could shower and change, while I work on some business things."

"Oh yeah, I remember why I am here… You're Inuyasha's dad aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am I am." He said on a chuckled.

"What about Maru, where is he at?"

"He moved to California with is adopted daughter."

"Oh wow, man I never figured that would happen. Well tell Maru next time you talk to him Gome said HIYA!"

"I will young one. Now off with you so I can work." He said laughing.

A servant showed Kagome where the dance hall was and then left her to do her thing. Kagome went to the closet that stood in one of the corners. She opened it and found a suit that would fit her perfectly. She then went and found the bathroom that was attached to the room and changed into the leotard (you know the whole… tights, socks and all that).

She came out of the bathroom shortly after and walked over to the stereo system that stood along a long wall. She turned it on and searched through some stations until she found one that she thought was a good one to dance to.

**_Strike a pose  
Strike a pose  
Vogue, vogue, vogue  
Vogue, vogue, vogue_**

'_Hm, Madonna… Vogue!' _She thought and started moving to the music.

**_Look around everywhere you turn is heartache  
It's everywhere that you go look around  
You try everything you can to escape  
The pain of life that you know life that you know _**

**_When all else fails and you long to be  
Something better than you are today  
I know a place where you can get away  
It's called a dance floor, and here's what it's for, so_**

The beat seemed to cheer her up and it showed in the way she moved her body so carefree and happy. She twirled and danced, not really dancing just moving. She was all over the place, just being silly and having the time of her life.

**_Come on, vogue  
Let your body move to the music move to the music  
Hey, hey, hey  
Come on, vogue  
Let your body go with the flow go with the flow  
You know you can do it _**

All you need is your own imagination  
So use it that's what it's for that's what it's for  
Go inside, for your finest inspiration  
Your dreams will open the door open up the door

Her movements got wilder and freer, she took out her pent up frustration on her poor legs. They were going everywhere, she really didn't feel like dancing but she did feel like using her energy.

**_It makes no difference if you're black or white  
If you're a boy or a girl  
If the music's pumping it will give you new life  
You're a superstar, yes, that's what you are, you know it_**

**_Beauty's where you find it  
Not just where you bump and grind it  
Soul is in the musical  
That's where I feel so beautiful  
Magical, life's a ball  
So get up on the dance floor_**

Her movements started looking wildly beautiful. She looked like a free spirit, one that had a lot of energy that needed to be spent before the wild beauty could rest peacefully. She started doing flips and splits and started to sweat immensely.

**_Greta Garbo, and Monroe  
Deitrich and Dimaggio  
Marlon Brando, Jimmy dean  
On the cover of a magazine _**

Grace Kelly; Harlow, Jean  
Picture of a beauty queen  
Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire  
Ginger Rogers, dance on air

They had style, they had grace  
Rita Hayworth gave good face  
Lauren, Katherine, Lana too  
Bette Davis, we love you

Ladies with an attitude  
Fellows that were in the mood  
Don't just stand there, let's get to it  
Strike a pose, there's nothing to it

Vogue, vogue

Oooh, you've got to  
Let your body move to the music  
Oooh, you've got to just  
Let your body go with the flow  
Oooh, you've got to  
Vogue

As Kagome danced along the floor she failed to notice the pair of golden eyes that followed her every move. She danced as hard as she could and when the song ended she fell gracefully to the floor. Kagome was panting and trying to catch her breath. She fell on her back with a soft 'thump' and stared at the ceiling. She got up and was about to turn off the radio when the beginning of a song came on that she hadn't heard in forever.

**_Love - devotion  
Feeling – emotion_**

**_That's not the beginning of the end  
That's the return to yourself  
The return to innocence._**

She quickly shut off the machine and headed for the door. She was staring at her feet so she didn't see the large figure that stood in the doorway. She bumped into the figure and crashed to the floor with a loud 'thud'. She looked up with wide eyes and smiled at the man/youkai before her.

"Hello Uncle Taisho… or… uh…"

"Call me whatever you wish when we are alone but when my son gets home call me InuTaisho until he comes to terms with us knowing each other previously."

"Okay, Uncle Taisho." She smiled that innocent smile of hers.

"Shall we get you some refreshment and then you can head for the shower." He said wrinkling his nose.

"Hey! What a minute… does that mean… you have been a demon all along and I didn't know it?"

InuTaisho nodded his head and smiled at Kagome. He took her by the hand and led her to the kitchens where he got her a bottle of water and talked quietly with her.

"Well my dear, I will see you after your shower. Inuyasha should be home by then and demanding his Ramen and demanding your attention." He chuckled.

Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek before following the maid that had somehow known when to come and get her to show her to her room.

Kagome walked along beside the maid and finally came to her room. Kagome looked at the chamber in awe. The whole thing was bigger then her house! She looked in the closet and found that there was plenty of clothing for her to wear. She chose to wear a nice pair of low rise flare legged jeans and a blue sparkle baby t-shirt that read 'Princess'. She headed for the bathroom and turned on the shower.

She stepped into the nice steaming water and washed herself clean of all the sweat that she had accumulated during her 'little dance session'. She quickly got out of the shower and dried off. As she was getting dressed she heard a loud bang of a door quickly followed by a…

"I AM HOME!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and finished dressing. She used the hairbrush and toothbrush that was in the bathroom and walked out of the bathroom. She headed for the door and down the hall. She paused at the top of the stairs and watched Inuyasha interact with his father. It was quite funny seeing as Inuyasha had flunked yet another math quiz.

Inuyasha decided to look up at that moment and saw her standing there. Her slim waist was visible, along with a belly shining stud that adorned her belly button. Inuyasha took in her look; she had a slime waist, nice rounded hips, and long legs, perfectly filled out chest, creamy white skin and long raven hair.

Her skin was still rosy from her shower and gave her an ethereal glow. His mouth was hanging open and drool was slowly leaking out of the corner of his mouth. InuTaisho reached over and snapped his jaw shut for his son before he made a spectacle of himself.

Kagome made her way downstairs and stood in front of the staring hanyou. She couldn't help but giggle at the look she was receiving from him. Before he could say a word there was someone taking Kagome's hand and kissing the back of it.

"You must be the beautiful Kagome. I am Miroku and I would like to know…"

He never got to finish his sentence because a tall, strong looking girl came up behind him and hit him upside the head; said girl then gave him a death glare before introducing herself.

"I am Sango… how about we get something to snack on and get to know each other."

They all nodded and headed toward the kitchen but as Kagome passed InuTaisho he squeezed her hand lightly and winked before walking off towards his study. She had a smile on her face all the way to the kitchen.

**

* * *

A/N:**

**Okay guys that is it for now. Man my fingers are tired lmao. Anyway hope you all like this and please let me know what you think. **

**I do not own Inuyasha or Madonna's song Vogue. The little bit of a song at the end was also not mine.**

**If you can guess the song you get a cookie!**

**I dedicate this chapter to Nefra AkA Jaxxia. I really hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for such an inspiring review. I am honoured to have someone like you review me. **

**Well anyway I guess you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out more. Thank you for reading and please leave me a review.**

**GoldenEyedGirl**


	3. Help!

Okay, I am asking for help! I am totally stuck. I updated InuTaisho's Daughter the other day and still no reviews. I have no idea which story to update next or how to get them started again... I hope you understand what I mean... I need some ideas. Of course, any and all ideas I use will be credited to the people who produce them :) I have been in such a slump lately that I have no idea how to get the hell out of it. Okay... so here is the news. I took a break from writing because I wasn't happy with what I was writing. In the meantime I have been having family troubles and concerns... blah blah blah. I live in England right now and my husband (who is British) decides that he wants us to move to the states in a few years... I am excited btw! So we are saving money and all that happy bull... he told his kids from his previous marriage and asked if they would miss him and those rotten... anyway, they said no... Believe it or not. I had a short bout of depression... which I gained weight and now feel like a whale...working that off...plus taking care of my daughter who is in the terrible two stage... cleaning and taking care of our tropical fish, among other things has kept me busy and now that I want to start writing again I have no idea where to start and/or which story to do it with. I feel completely unworthy to write because of all the fabulous readers. You all deserve a story worth your time and I just want to make sure you get that. I am open to any and all ideas, which include killing characters, making evil/good, odd pairings and such... Please let me know what you would like me to do... I am thinking about making them the stories you want to see... after each chapter I ask what you want... And then surprise you with one of your suggestions... credit goes to the winner... sounds fun to me... anyway let me know what ya'll want :)

GoldenEyedGirl


End file.
